I Think I Love You Anyway
by EmeraldGarmadon
Summary: In honor of the US' marriage equality ruling, I have written a pointless-fluff type oneshot imagining the wedding of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, one of the greatest ships to ever sail. Enjoy.


Alec was so nervous, it felt like his shoes were full of hot needles.

He'd been standing in front of the mirror for at least ten minutes, probably fifteen or twenty by now, and he kept finding something new to stress over - his jacket was wrinkled, his tie wasn't straight, his hair was messy. Sometimes it wasn't even him, but one of the other Shadowhunters in attendance, that he stressed over. Isabelle was sure to wear something... _edgy,_ Clary and Jace would probably be all over each other (not that Alec had anything against PDA, but this was _his_ wedding), and...angel's name, who knew what else could go wrong?

 _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty to accept Magnus' proposal._ He quickly waved off that thought - he regretted nothing - but it quickly devolved into a rabbit hole of _shouldn't have_ and _should have._

Should have checked the weather (it looked like rain).

Should have at least asked nicely for Izzy to wear something more wedding-appropriate, he really didn't want to be embarrassed.

 _Definitely_ shouldn't have borrowed Magnus's cuff links. Did he own anything that wasn't bright and glittery? It clashed with his white suit.

"Still nervous?"

Alec turned. Izzy was standing there. "Izzy, do you really think it's appropriate to wear a backless dress to a wedding?"

She shrugged and smacked her gum in response.

Alec sighed. "And yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"Getting cold feet?"

"No."

"Is _Magnus_ getting cold feet? I haven't seen him."

"I haven't either. He said it was bad luck for me to see him. I told him he wasn't a bride, so I don't think it counts, but of course he didn't care."

Izzy laughed. "Don't worry, brother," she said. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. "You're not the one getting married."

Izzy gave a dramatic faux sigh. "To think, I always thought I would be the first. Well, until you met Magnus. Then I knew."

Alec smiled. He'd known, too. It was pretty apparent to everyone - Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane were meant to be together. Getting over a breakup _that_ ugly surely took a power couple. _Living with Magnus takes a power boyfriend,_ he thought ruefully. _Or a power husband, I guess._ Just the thought set the butterflies in his stomach fluttering.

"So, you ready, Alec?" Izzy asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Guess so," he said. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Alec thought he was as on edge as it could get. But his _oh no_ meter spiked even higher when he finally saw Magnus, and, more importantly, saw what he was _wearing._ His suit, while about the same cut as Alec's white, was completely golden. The amount of light reflecting off him could probably kill a vampire. His hair was spiked to gravity-defying levels, and even the makeup he was wearing matched the color of his suit. Alec wasn't sure if he was embarrassed, wanted to laugh, or found it really hot. Honestly, it could have been all of them.

Magnus wrapped his fiance in a tight embrace in front of the crowd. "What do you think?" he whispered.

"I think you look ridiculous."

"I think you're boring."

"I think I love you anyway."

"Yeah, me too."

 _I think I love you anyway._ The phrase stayed in Alec's mind throughout the wedding. Even if he looked messed-up, and his cuff links didn't match, and Izzy, Clary, Jace, et al., weren't entirely as he wanted them, it didn't matter.

Even when Magnus stepped on his foot moving in to kiss him, it didn't matter.

Even when it started raining, sending all the guests running for shelter, it didn't matter.

Under the relative cover of a veranda, Jace raised his glass for a toast. "Friends," he said, "we are gathered here today to witness a historic event - the first gay Shadowhunter wedding (at least that I am aware of), and a wedding to a Downworlder at that! Friends, we have indeed come a long way. I am happy to be present for my parabatai - and self-professed admirer - Alec Lightwood."

Magnus returned from retrieving what he could of the refreshments. "Well, the cake's totaled," he announced, "unless anyone has a taste for rainwater icing. I wouldn't count on the drinks, either."

Alec shrugged. "It's early for drinks, anyway."

"It's never too early for drinks," Jace disagreed.

Magnus kissed him again. "You look like a mess," Alec observed.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No. I don't mind if the cake is destroyed, or if you look like a mess and you're practically wearing a disco ball. I don't care what goes wrong, because you know what? I think I love you anyway."


End file.
